


Don't Take Me Away

by Sassyhonks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyhonks/pseuds/Sassyhonks
Summary: A completely shitty but self indulgent fic where I hurt Pidge for no reason ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

This night was supposed to have been just what the doctor ordered for team Voltron. A much needed break. A night of partying and fun. When they arrived to the planets club, that’s exactly what it was shaping up to be. Lights were pulsing, music was pumping, and there were drinks abound. This was going to be a good night.

Until the Galra made a sudden appearance. There was a loud bang, followed by a lot of screaming. A thick layer of gas began rising from the floor of the club. Lance was unsure of what to do. Being at the back of the club, he couldn’t see the rest of the team through the crowd. Should he make a run for it? They were all in their civilian clothes. No lions, no bayards, no nothing. They were defenseless.

Just as he was about to bolt, Pidge came stumbling out of the crowd, coughing heavily. Their eyes made contact. Lance could see the fear in the small girls eyes. In a split second decision, he grabbed her wrist and made a way out of the club. The area outside was much calmer in contrast to the chaos inside. He glanced quickly around. They certainly were not alone. Five Galra sentries were gathered toward the entrance. If they just moved quickly and quietly….

He’d look back at Pidge, and wordlessly she’d nod at him. He’d spare the sentries one more glance before they made a break for the woods. They made good progress, surprisingly. The woods were almost reach. Then Pidge suddenly cried out in pain, and dropped to the ground. Lance stopped immediately, turning to look at her. The slowly growing blood on her clothes told him all he needed to know as the sentries began to move in. Cursing under his breath, he quickly scooped her into his arms.

“H-Hang on on Pidge.” He grunted out, before taking off into the woods. He had no idea where he was going, or how they were going to get back to the others. He just knew he had to get them away from the Galra. 

He ran for what felt like hours, before he finally collapsed behind a tree. Panting for breath, he held Pidge close, protectively close. He listened closely, trying to slow his breathing. There were footsteps, quite a few of them. They were a ways off, but he could tell they were getting closer. This tree wouldn’t hide them for long. His blue eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. They’d settle over what appeared to be a cave about ten yards away. He’d peek his head around the trunk of the tree one more time. They were definitely closer, but they hadn’t spotted the two of them yet. 

Gripping onto Pidge tightly, he stood slowly. With a deep breath, he sprinted to it. He closed the gap quickly, ducking into a corner that was relatively hidden from the cave’s entrance. He took a minute to catch his breath before gently lowering Pidge to the ground to inspect her. She’d been shot in the pelvis, and it was obvious she was biting back screams of agony. Both of their clothes were covered in blood. He had to get the bleeding to stop. He gently gripped his shirt and pulled, ripping a bit off of it. 

“Pidge…Pidge stay with me.” He said lowly, before lifting up her shirt. The wound was a clean shot, appearing to have gone right through her. There was so much blood. Lance would gulp as tears began to well and flow down his cheeks. Gently, he began to tie the torn shirt around her pelvis. When he tightened it, she would groan in pain. His eyes darted over to her face quickly, concern crossing over his own.

“I….I’m fine.” Pidge grunted out. Lance would only look at her. He could see she was in great pain. He’d gulp thickly, and glace back toward the entrance of the cave. They didn’t even have communicators. How would the rest of the team ever find them? They’d just have to hole up here, and hope.

Gently scooping her back into his arms, he leaned back against the cave wall. He gently balanced her on his lap as he held her, hoping to ease her pain, if even a little bit. He watched her for what felt like hours, gently wiping the hair from her face and soothing her. “It’s gonna be okay Pidge…I’ve got you.”  
———————————————————————————–  
He wasn’t sure when he’d dozed off, but he awoke with a start. A quick survey of his surroundings confirmed to him that they were still safe. He’d sigh in relief before shifting his position slightly. A quick glance at Pidge only made his heart go still. She was asleep, but almost ghost white. More so than normal. And there was a layer of sweat on her forehead. He quickly felt of her cheek. She was burning up, and her breathing was ragged. Lance didn’t know much about medicine, but a fever definitely couldn’t be a good thing.

A sudden shuffling outside of the cave caught his attention. Gripping Pidge closer, he dared to peek around the edge once more. His heart froze. There were three Galra grunts at the entrance, and they were coming in. They were trapped. What should he do? He couldn’t let them get to Pidge. Just as he was preparing to stand and fight, he felt a tug on his shirt. Pidge clung to him, and he knew he couldn’t abandon her. He held her closer, closing his eyes tight.

“Get on your feet.” came the order. Lance refused to look up, only resolving to hold Pidge closer. He felt like he was trying to hide her from them. 

Then came a sharp yank to his shirt, forcing him up. Pidge spilled out of his lap, rolling a couple of inches away from him. She groaned a little, but otherwise did not move.

“Pidge!” Lance yelled out, lunging for her. The Galra grunt quickly yanked him back, handcuffing his arms behind his back. As he struggled, the two other grunts made their way over to Pidge, checking her over.

“NO!” He yelled out, jerking again the one restraining him. “Get away from her!” The two grunts looked between each other, then quickly stood. They turned back to the one holding Lance. 

“Leave the female. She won’t survive the trip.” the smaller of the two said gruffly to the leader. The leader nodded, and motioned for them to leave. A sharp tug pulled Lance further away from Pidge. 

“Pidge!” Lance yelled out, struggling against his captor, but nothing helped. He was being pulled away. His eyes settled one last time on her form, so broken and small. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He felt so helpless. The next pull, he didn’t even struggle. He just let the grunt pull him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight well. This was my first fic in like 10,000 years so I apologize for how shit it is. I just really wanted to get this idea outta my head.
> 
> Will this become a series? Probably not. I literally only had the idea for this fic and that's it. If you want to make a story based on the events that happen after this fic, I give full permission. I'd like to see what comes of it though.
> 
> Also I deeply apologize if Lance is OOC. I'm shit at capturing characters that aren't my own.


End file.
